bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega
A Slight Delay... "SLIGHT DELAY MY ASS!!!" yelled Mizu as he ran toward the gate to the Hell Tournament. He was not in the best mood. "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW SLOW YOU GUYS ARE!!!" "We just got back from stopping the end of the world..." mused Hikaru. "Can't we take a break?" "NO!!" yelled back Mizu. "We need to get to this tournament!" "Too bad that John couldn't come along," said Sayuri. "He was badly beaten up from all the fighting," said Nodoka as he caught up with Sayuri. "It was probably for the best that he stayed behind. His control over Akireiki puts him at the level of a Vice-Captain. He also has shown himself to be a very reliable person." Nodoka looked behind him and said, "Coming Saya?" "I'm getting there!" called Saya from 40 meters back. Nodoka sighed, "At this rate, we'll be disqualified from our fight." "No," said Mizu quietly. Everyone turned their eyes on Mizu when he said that. "It..." He lowered his head, and then disappeared. Next thing everyone knew, they were all grabbed by Mizu and heading toward the gate at nearly 170 mph while Mizu screamed, "SHALL NOT BE SO!!!" Where Are They? "ALRIGHT!! What a heated match!" said a spirited Koyuki. "The carnage never ends here at the Hell Tournament! Alright, next up is Team Omega and Team Urufu!" She stood up and pointed to the eastern side of the stage. "Team Omega is led by the fearsome Sadow Yatsumaru, a Hell-Hunter and truly a force to be reckoned with! Next we have Team Uru-" She then looked to the western side of the stage, but Team Urufu was nowhere to be found. She was befuddled and said, "Well folks, it looks like Team Urufu hasn't made their way to the stage yet. I'll give them another minute to get here, but if they don't, they'll be disqualified." 00:45 Mizu continued to run through the forests to get to the gate. He never hit anything along his way, and no one else was hit by anything. Saya looked over at Sayuri and asked, "Is he usually like this?" Sayuri nodded. Hikaru smiled and said, "Mizu is a fast runner when he needs to be. We'll get there in time." 00:30 "We're still awaiting Team Urufu," chimed Koyuki. "Let 'em get disqualified!" yelled a demon. "Yeah, no reason to have a Jesus Freak here!" yelled another. "Just get rid of that trash!!!" yelled more. "DISQUALIFY THEM!!!" chanted the crowd. Koyuki began to grow nervous. "Well, they have 20 seconds left." 00:15 Nodoka looked bored, despite what was happening. He looked at Hikaru, "Think we'd go faster if Mizu used his full power?" "Not if you want to erase a forest," replied Hikaru. Nodoka snorted, "It's easy to revive a forest for me. So kick it into gear." Hikaru looked at Nodoka for a second, then said, "Alright. Mizu, there's a Cobra at the Hell Tournament." Mizu's eyes shot up and he said, "A...cobra?" Hikaru nodded, "Yes. A cobra. It's hurting some women." That was the last thing audible that Hikaru said, for already 18 miles of forest were carved through. 00:10 "Alright, the countdown begins!" said Koyuki. "Ten!" "GET RID OF 'EM!!!" "STUPID IDIOTS!" "THEY PROBABLY GOT SCARED!!!" "Nine!" "Eight!" Crashes and screams could be heard from the West team entrance. "Eh...Seven!" "Six!" "Who is that?" "Is that another demon?" "No way, its...!" "Five!" "Four!" "Three!" "Two!" "And...On-" Before she could finish, Mizu, with Hikaru, Saya, Sayuri, and Nodoka holding onto his shihakushō, jumped from the West team entrance and landed on the stage. He smirked and yelled, "LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND SEXY FOX GIRLS!!" Koyuki blushed a little at the comment. Mizu raised his arm into the air and said, "TEAM URUFU HAS ARRIVED!!!" Typical The crowd was befuddled at what had happened. Hikaru stood up and punched Mizu on the back of his head, "Thanks little brother." "OW!!! WHAT THE F-" Hikaru covered Mizu's mouth and threw him offstage. "YOU GRANDSTANDING MORON!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Mizu jumped to his feet and shouted "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO ENTER LIKE THAT!!!" Hikaru ran from the center of the stage and kicked Mizu in the face! Mizu then yelled, "NOT MY MONEYMAKER!!" "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT OF A SIBLING!!" said Hikaru as he pulled Mizu into a headlock. Everyone was completly silent whilst this was happening. Saya walked over to Koyuki and said, "Eh...forgive my Captain and my Vice-Captain. They're just pounding out their differences." Koyuki laughed a little and said, "Okay, you guys are Team Urufu, right?" Saya smiled and said, "Yep, that's us. I have our entry forms. Is it okay if I give them to you?" Koyuki nodded, "I'll get someone from the tournament staff to get all of it taken care of for you guys." Saya handed her the forms and bowed, "Thank you very much Miss...eh..." "Koyuki," finished Koyuki as she held out her hand. "You are?" "Saya Kōkiaru," replied Saya as she shook Koyuki's hand. "Good luck in the tournament." "Thank you." Saya ran over to where Nodoka and Sayuri were. Mizu was lying flat on the ground while Hikaru struck a victory pose over his body. Mizu then shot up and brushed the dust off of himself. "Alright! This round between Team Omega and Team Urufu will now continue!" announced Koyuki. "Let the battling begin!" First Match Sadow turned to Shade "You wanna go first, little man?" "Little? It was my idea to topple Bael, remember?" Shade said ticked off at the nick-name. "I want to fight you, good sir." he said as he pointed to a shingami with a scar on his cheek and red hair. He confidently marched into the ring, hoping to prove he can actually use his powers, if only to himself. Nodoka looked at the person stepping into the ring and said, "Let me handle the first one, Hikaru." Hikaru looked over at the man and said, "Sorry! Nodoka wants to fight first!" "I don't care who I fight, but, I will still have fun. What's your name, kid?" Shade asked his opponent. He felt a rush just like the day he helped overthrow the tyrant, Bael. "I'm Shade, nice to meet you." he said as he calmly entered the center of the ring. "I'm Nodoka Kumori, 5th Seat of the 7th Division," said Nodoka. "Thought speak, huh? Not bad." Shade pulled out his Hell-Blade, a ice cold sword, with a color to match, yet the guard was black as tar. "The first move is yours." Dear God, please don't let him read minds. he thought. "I cannot read minds," mused Nodoka. "Your face gives everything away..." Shade stood there, and with out moving unsealed his ice powers. "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu zai-no." The blade never altered, but the air grew cooler, and Shade's eyes became blue. Nodoka looked around and said, "Such a cooling air. Better than the usual temperatures here." He drew his sword, a claymore as long as he was tall, and stood at the ready. He then said, "''So are you going to release your full power?"'' Shade simply created a weak ice shard, not wanting to play his trump card just yet. "Let's dance, Nodoka." Nodoka then disappeared from Shade's sight. "I'll lead." He then swung his blade to bifuricate Shade. "Not today kid." Shade used the Kogeru technique to dadge the attack. Just so he could defend from another attack, he created two ice walls, back to back. leaving only two openings. One above, one below. He created a few ice shards, jumped and fired the barrage. Nodoka swung his blade upwards and deflecteded the ice shards. They also turned black and shattered into reishi, then flowed into Nodoka's Zanpakutō. Nodoka then noticed that his blade was wet from the water. He then said, "So you use your energy to take the moisture in the air and fire it as ice shards. But it seems to be limited to your own personal space. Unless I am mistaken." "You already failed to see the shard from before." Shade moved his finger in a 'come here' motion, pulling the first shard to attack. "If I make it, I can use it." Nodoka looked back and saw a shard speeding toward him. He turned around to face it, and let it hit him. Koyuki sprang up in amazement from what she saw. "Wow! Unbeknownst to us all, Shade had a hidden ice shard that even Nodoka wasn't aware of! And Nodoka just took the attack like it was nothing!" Nodoka was completly still, but then reishi flowed into his blade. He turned around and showed that he wasn't harmed at all. The water from the shard splashed harmlessly in front of him. "Incredible! Nodoka was never harmed from the attack at all!" said Koyuki. "It seems that stopped the attack before it hit him and absorbed the reishi. What an expert move! Even after all I've seen, his motions are unlike anything I've seen." Nodoka yawned and said, "Next attack please." "F@(king Bael!" Shade roared. There goes his only Shikai release. Except one. "Chill." He wispered, making the air cooler still, in fact, fridged. Even his own body was under attack. "Thankfully, I'm the Ice Lord." he said with pride in his voice. Nodoka inhaled and exhaled as if nothing was happening to him. He then said, "OK, so the air is cooler. What now?" "Ok, that's bull. How are you fine in this? Even I am feeling the effects. There has got to be something you did." Sadow, and Greed could feel it the very first time he used it, and with his training, it had grown more potent. "What is the temperature you lowered it to?" asked Nodoka. "Negative twenty C. Why?" Shade asked, wanting to know why it mattered so much. Nodoka swung his blade diagonally, but it was slower than before. Nodoka looked at his sword and spoke, "Nothing." Hikaru thought to himself, Not good. Nodoka is strong, and as a Fushi Genmu, he can withstand these temperatures, but if this goes on, he'll... Shade felt the attack strike the wall. "C'mon, if you keep this up, I'll win by attrition." He had a temporary lead, but how long could it last? Two more strikes like that, and game over. He'll get in and with a wall behind me, no escape. Crap. Nodoka thought to himself, If I go into Shikai, the effects of the cold will be delayed a little. This guy has enough energy to feed my trees. Nodoka stuck his sword in the ground and spoke, "Show your Sorrow, Itoyanagi." In that moment, the area became completely black, the false sun that illuminated Hell became eclipsed, and an eerie presence transcended the area. Nodoka's sword turned into a giant scythe, and his clothes changed into a blue trenchcoat and blue slacks. His hair also changed to a dark blue as well. Nodoka then said, "Datsuryoku, Za Mokumoku." "Hm. Is it me, or did it get more demonic in here?" Shade asked, a little scared. He began to feel a little off, He shrged it off, and jumped with another volly of ice shards, letting them fly with out aiming. "Oh my," mused Nodoka. "You are quite fearful." Nodoka easily dodged the ice shards and said, "I overestimated you. Look, willows are sprouting now." As Nodoka said that, 2 willows were growing at an accelerated rate. They seemed to be nearing 3 stories now. "What, you use plants? And I thank you for the compliment." Shade told his foe. "This is getting fun." "Amazing!" chimed Koyuki. "This is truly a fight to behold! Nodoka has turned the entire field into some bizzare world that increases the fear of anyone within its range. It's even giving me the shivers." She shuddered, and her fox tail and ears became visible, but she didn't seem to take notice at this. "And on top of that, giant weeping willows have sprouted right here in the stadium. How will Shade react to this?" Nodoka looked over to his right to see that another 3 story willow was beginning to grow. The other 2 willows were already at 4 stories each, and began to pulsate with a strange energy that gave the impression that they were alive. Nodoka looked back at Shade and said, "It would seem that you have a great deal of spirit energy. I never expected Sadow to find someone with an impressive reitatsu such as yours." "Thank you. You are strong as well, and forgive me for holding back. I see you are indeed a great fighter. This will be how I show my respect." Shade looked at Shinjitsu zai-no and thought Let's go partner. He slammed the sword into the sheath, and said aloud, not hiding what he was doing. "Sin is the only path to light." As he spoke, a blue burst of Reishi surronded him, and the force shattered his walls. In the center, Shade's clothing became blue, and his hair white as snow. Nodoka's eyes widened from the burst of energy that was exhibited. He looked over at his trees as they seemed to shudder from the energy they were faced with. However, they continued to collect the spent reishi from the discharge. Nodoka studied Shade, then inquired, "Angel wings? I thought you were a demon." "Hm. Never had I been asked that one before. Simple, when I sold my soul, I had no choice." Shade said, his voice echoed throughout the battle hall. "Now, this is my true power. Ice Spire." he let a massive shard fly, but this time, liquid nitrogen was inside. Whatever he hit, would freeze solid. Nodoka looked around for a way to escape, and he saw one, but it would cause one of his trees to be destroyed and another damaged. He looked to see another 4 Story tree take form. Nodoka smirked and said, "Four trees. Each four stories tall." He then held Itoyanagi with both hands, charged the blade with an enormous amount of spirit energy, and stuck it in the ground. He then said, "Moriseki." As he finished, a great wall of green reishi protected the trees and Nodoka from the Ice spear, just as it hit. The wall tried to resist the freezing energy of the ice spear, but it seemed to be breaking through. Nodoka then said, "Commence, Reishi Download." "Ho. Nice job kid. You stopped me dead. But, on the flipside, I just learned that one, alls fair in love and war." Shade started feeling his old wound from Inori flare again. Sh!t, not now, not when I'm this close." He created another ice circle, once more only above and below could be struck. Nodoka winced as the ice spear continued to break through. It was almost down to half of its original size, but occasional shards broke through. All the trees emanated with a bright green energy, which signified that they were ready to give him what they had gathered. Nodoka then began to feel the energy from the trees flow into him through Itoyanagi. Nearly half the energy had been given to him, now giving him power that rivaled most captain-class Soul Reapers. However, he had yet to integrate the energy seeing as it was only flowing wildly, occasionally vaporizing low class demons. Nodoka walked over to the Moriseki he had made before and put his hand on it. He then vented all the energy he had gathered from Itoyanagi and strengthened the wall. It now became like jade, but the blast now dug into it faster than before. However, as it accelerated, it became pulverized from attacking the wall. The nitrogen was spread across the barrier, making it opaque from Shade's point of view. "Glad you can save yourself kid. I'd hate to beat you without a challenge." Shade used a Kogeru enhanced jump to leave his wall, only to land on his knee. Shards of bone and concreate flew everywhere. "This couldn't take too much to heal, I hope." he wispered to himself. I've got around five more minutes of demon power left. If I don't end this now, that kid will win, and my friends will hate me. Nodoka wheezed at the discharge he had to use for the barrier. Damn, I should have tried to integrate the energy into my system before I let it loose. That was more taxing than I thought. He looked back at Itoyanagi, which now glowed green. He walked over and grabbed the scythe and let the energy collected flow into him. He then worked to distribute the energy into his system. Should take me about 45 seconds for this to finish. I just hope the barrier can last as long. Shade created three more Ice Shards filled with Nitrogen and sent them toward his opponent. "Eat this!" The shards crashed into the barrier again leaving signs of impact upon it, yet the barrier still held. Nodoka was breathing heavily while the energy was being regulated, Only 30 seconds left. Shade then called out "Frostbite!" Nodoka began to feel his hands become numb as with his face and ankles, all of them exposed to the chilling air that was becoming even colder by the second. Koyuki stood with the Mic close to her mouth, her fox ears and tail frozen. She shivers while trying to announce "I-I-It seems t-that... Sh-Shade has t-t-turned the entire are-arena into a f-fr-fr-frozen T-T-Tundra..." Nodoka gritted his teeth at the bitter cold that was present. He looked and saw that the trees were also feeling the effects. He looked at his hands and tried to move them. His motions were now sluggish. He tried breathing, but the air was too thick and frigid to take in a deep breath. Nodoka began to feel small stinging pain all around. Can I even stand 15 seconds more? Shade started to become tired. The temperatures were taking their toll on his body as well, despite it being his technique. Now it's a game of who can take the cold the longest. This sucks... Ten, nine, eight, seven, six... Nodoka counted down how long it would take for the energy to be fully integrated. He then felt his entire left leg go numb. He tried swatting it to wake up. but it would not respond. He tried to walk a little, but his movements were slow in all aspects. Not good... The barrier that he set up was beginning to crack. Nodoka grabbed Itoyanagi and said, "No more waiting." He then struck Itoyanagi into the ground and spoke, "Bankai..." In The Valley of the Dying Sun Sayuri's eyes darted back and forth between the 2 fighters. She was hypnotized by the fighting going on. She then looked at the crowd and saw them all shivering. "What's with everybody?" Mizu exhaled, "It's cold." "I feel fine," said a confused Sayuri. "That's because Hikaru created a barrier for all of us," replied Mizu. "How far does it extend?" asked Sayuri as she stretched out her hand. She then felt her hand slip through an invisible forcefield and a bitter chill. She quickly drew her hand back and began rubbing her partially frozen wrist. "That's seriously cold..." Mizu rolled his eyes and said, "What did you expect? It's -28 degrees Celcius." Sayuri jerked her head to look at Mizu. "Did you say negative 28?" "Yeah." "Nodoka is in trouble," mused Hikaru. He looked back at Sayuri with a smile on his face. "He'll be fine. He's using Bankai now." "Wait, why couldn't I tell? I thought this was a cold shield." "The barrier blocks out the cold yes," replied Hikaru, "But in turn, the energy that Shade is releasing has freezing qualities, so I had to block that too, lest we freeze by his power." "You'd be fine, wouldn't you Hikaru-kun?" inquired Saya. Hikaru patted her head and said, "Most likely, but I worry for you and Sayuri." Saya blushed a little, "Thanks." Mizu nudged Hikaru and whispered, "Hikaru-kun?" Hikaru put a hand behind his head, "Well, she and I were friends before she knew I was a Captain." Mizu shrugged, "If you say so," he smirked, "Hikaru-kun." Hikaru swatted Mizu lightly on the back of his head, but his expression of joking turned to an expression of concern. Nodoka has grown a lot, but can he still withstand this? His Bankai is still a mystery to me. And, does he have enough control over it? Shade muttered sarcastically "Bankai... Perfect..." At this point he was grasping his shoulders in an effort to stay warm. In an instant, the 4 trees sunk back into the ground, and a vines engulfed Nodoka's scythe. Then, the vines kept growing, leaving a Twelve-Story willow as the final result. Nodoka stepped into the hollow of the tree, and it closed up immediatly. Shade dropped down on one knee, breathing heavily "What... the...?" The hollow of the tree opened again, with Nodoka donned in the same clothing he had before, but in an ashen gray. His left arm had green armor that covered it, and his hair was now an ashen gray as well. His eyes maintained the same dead, pale tone as before. His scythe was now shorter than before, but a 49 inch sword blade was on the bottom of Itoyanagi. The scythe blade was now 26 inches long, along with the staff connecting the blades. Nodoka looked at the Shade and spoke, "Reikoshi Itoyanagi." Struggling to his feet, Shade raised his sword "One minute left until my demonic powers are gone... Nodoka looked at Shade and said, "You've fought the good fight, but now I end this." He raised Itoyanagi as high as he could and said, "In the valley of the dying sun, shine your false light, '''Kurotaiyo!'." As he said that, a dense black dot appeared in the sky, and the tree glowed with a great energy. Suddenly, a monstrous amount of spirit energy and heat was released from the tree, which heated the chilled air with the immense heat expelled from the treetop. Koyuki jumped to her feet, revived by the heat wave, "In the frigid tragedy that Shade put us in, Nodoka turns it around with an amazingly hot Black Sun! If you were feeling the chill before," Koyuki put on some sunglasses, "You'll feel this amazing heat right now!" ''30 seconds left...This heat is ungodly..."I, Shade Kagekyo, seeing no way out, forfit this match." Shade gasped, he did his best, no one would fault him. "Nodoka, you deserve this win." he walked off the stage, knowing that his opponent had this fair and square. Nodoka blankly stared at Shade and said, "Well, that was anticlimactic... He then noticed that Itoyanagi was covered in vines again. He then felt another surge of energy from what was gathered from the Kurotaiyo. He sighed as the tree's leaves fell, and it shriveled into the ground. Nodoka closed his eyes and his clothes returned to normal, and Itoyanagi returned to its normal claymore form. Nodoka then took his leave to his team. Koyuki looked at the two and said, "So uh, who won?" Nodoka raised his hand. Koyuki blinked, then she said, "Alright, winner of the first battle is Nodoka Kumori of Team Urufu!" The crowd roared with disgust, cheering, and the occasional "MARRY ME NODOKA!!!" from a random fangirl. Nodoka sighed and slapped Sayuri on the shoulder. "Go." Sayuri swallowed and said, "OK." Second Match Shade looked at Loran, "You're up hon." Loran started walking up the stairs to the ring. "Hey, I'm Loran, nice to meet you. Your friend's strong, beating my boyfriend." "He was your boyfriend?" inquired Sayuri. "Yeah. Cool guy, huh?" Loran giggled at the joke. "His ice powers are cold as well, anything. If he wanted to win, your friend would have been frozen alive." Sayuri smirked, "Nodoka is my company's 5th Seat, and from the looks of it, he beat your lame'o boyfriend 10 times to Tuesday." "Shade never joined th Gotei 13, and still got Bankai, in a single month. Then he died, and became that overblown Smurf. And don't insult him, cause your guy had to go supernova to win. Shade could have gone Absolute Zero. The two would negate each other." Sayuri smirked, "Let me let you in on a secret. Nodoka has only had Bankai for 2 years. He still hasn't mastered all of the tricks his Bankai has. But," Sayuri looked directly at Loran, "Nodoka never got the chance to show all of his Bankai's powers. That last attack of his was only an accelerator for his trees. It had no combat purpose." "Fine, I'll also tell you something. Shade's powers are not ice based, but based on moisture. Your friend cooked my beloved's water particles, thus sealing the match. Besides, Shade only had 30 seconds left." "Oh yeah?" asked Sayuri. "Well, Nodoka could have beaten your boyfriend without the Kurotaiyo!" Mizu turned around with a pissed off expression on his face and shouted, "WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?! JUST HACK EACH OTHER TO PIECES!!!" Sayuri turned around like nothing happened and cooed, "Okay Mizu-kun!!!" Koyuki then stood up and said, "Well, let's get the second match started! Sayuri Kuchiki of Team Urufu verses Loran Kagekyo! Begin!" "Cook, Ageru Hiranabe." Loran said, releasing her Zanpakto. The blade widened alot. In fact, it was a frying pan. Loran dashed forth, and swung to the side, hping to brain her target in one move. Sayuri ducked down and let the pan fly by. She then pushed Loran down and sat on her. "Nice try."